Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It
Don't Noc It 'Til You Try It is the fourteenth episode of season three. Synopsis Slips gets Lost in a Great Place Called Turo and The Gang Tells Adam Where Slips is and Search Him Around the House and Got locked in school for Finding Slips in after hours and Put Missing Posters All Over Town to Tell Everyone Where is Slips and The Gang Finds Him All Over the World on Planet Earth and Looking for Him in the Lastest Place is Turo and Windsor is Sad about his Best Friend Slips and Adam Runs Off and Searching for Slips in Some Big Hidden Spots in Huge Places All Over Turo and Adam Shouts Slips Where are You and Adam is Sad that he was Lost Slips in One More Place and Looking for Him in Hidden Places and The Gang Found Slips in a Bush on the Cliff and Go Home. Plot Slips writes a note in school, explaining how he somehow ended up trapped in school, in the middle of the night. He throws the note out the window, and it flies over to the City Zoo, where it awakens Windsor. Windsor summons the rest of the pack, (sans Adam and Slips), so they can team up to save him. Lupe doesn't take too kindly to this, since she was woken up from hear beauty sleep. Jake supposes they need a plan, before saving him, so they pack turns to Adam for help. The pack breaks into Adam's house and wakes him up, explaining the dilemma and convincing him to save them. Adam worries that his parents might wake up, so he agrees to come with them, just to get them out of his house. At the schoolyard, Ingrid and Lupe await the arrival of Adam Lyon, while fearing what dangers lie ahead of them. Jake and Windsor show up and appear to be completely fearless. Both duos banter over how they should feel, when entering the school, but end up all being scared, when Adam enters, wearing night vision goggles. Adam, apparently the only one who's not completely petrified, explains how his night vision goggles will help him find his way through the school. Just then, they hear nose coming from the trash can. Upon looking in, they find there's a dumpster diving class, being held there, revealing that CDMS is actually open for all 48 hours of both day and night, with a completely separate course being taken at night, for the equally vast, secondary student body of nocturnal animals. After this, the pack enters the school. When Adam goes into the school, he's amazed by how things look with his night vision goggles on, also noticing certain posters, that can only be seen, through ultraviolet lenses. He approaches what he thinks is a rat, which then hisses at him, scaring him away, and making him drop his night vision goggles in the process. The so-called "rat" turned out to be an opossum, just with a retainer that made it hiss when he pronounced the "s" sound. He takes out his retainer and claims he'll never get used to it. Lupe looks through the cafeteria, and comes across some bats. The bats admire her vibrant colors and ask what kind of bat she is. Wanting to look good in front of them, Lupe claims to be a fruit bat. This strikes up a conversation among the ground, which quickly gets awkward for Lupe, when one of the bats implies that the rest of them are blood-sucking vampire bats. After he stops running, Adam realizes he lost his night visions goggles and tries to go back and get them. Without them, however, it's hard to find them, since school looks so differently at night. Adam is quickly picked up by a nighthawk kid and carried away. The nighawk flies by Ingrid. Not knowing what it really is, Ingrid hears the sound of the nighthawk cawing. She assumes whatever it was, it might be Slips. Ingrid sticks her head out the window and searches the roof for Slips. She comes across the stargazers club, where kids study the constellations in the sky. When Ingrid asks if any of them have seen a snake, they direct her to the constellation "Serpens". Ingrid introduces them to a constellation, resembling Adam. Jake and Windsor go into a room, where an owl class is taking place. Windsor explains the scenario to the owl teacher, and he replies, saying "Who?" to everything. This starts up an Abbot and Costello, "Who's on First Base?" bit, which goes on long enough for Jake to get restless. Jake lashes out at the teacher, to which the teacher replies "What?" Annoyed with the situation, Jake leaves. Adam is finally dropped by the nighthawk, but in the middle of a skunk class. He's sprayed by a skunk and runs away. The snunk teacher sees him as their intended test subject, and calls the hall monitor, when he leaves. The hall monitor turns out to be Sasquatch, and he rushes through the halls, chasing Adam. Adam soon outruns him, and finds the rest of the group. To their dismay, all they've found left of him was his shedded skin, leading them to assume he's dead. The school bell rings and the gang is trampled by students, pushing them out of the school. As this is the end of the night, the sun rises in the east and the day begins. Windsor, saddened by the loss of Slips, discards the shedded skin, only for it to land on Slips' face, revealing that he's still alive and in good shape. Adam and the others beg the questions as to where Slips was all night. Slips claims to have found the night vision goggles, shortly after Adam had lost them, which he used to find his way out of the school and return home, where he had a good night sleep. Apparently, he had never informed his friends about this, so they stayed up all night, looking for him. Adam gives him a lip-lashing about this, and Slips, completely lacking any guilt, exits slowly, since the scene was "getting awkward". After Slips leaves, the gang realizes that Jake is gone. They quickly find him in the garbage can, eating the thrown away food. Since the others are starving and in need of breakfast, they all jump in and eat as well. Ingrid says she wishes they knew what they were eating, not being able to see to well in the dark, but when Adam looks at the garbage through the night vision goggles, he tells her it's best she doesn't know. Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Countdown #6 – Franco Micalizzi (opening) * Elastic Tango – Otto Sieben (“You thumped, Windsor?”) * Twilight Tango – Otto Sieben (the gang by the dumpsters) * How Do You Do? – Denny Motion (Adam with night vision goggles) * Las Vegas – Laurie Johnson (“Intermediate Dumpster Diving?”) * Night of the Plague – Dave Hewson (Adam looking for Slips) * Allegorie 2 – Pierre Arvay (Lupe looking for Slips) * Happy Little Heroes – Antonion Di Pofi (Ingrid looking for Slips) * Shop Around – Brian Bennett (Finding Your Inner Who) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (Adam in trouble) * Drummed Up 2 – Johnny Hawksworth (“Slips, where have you been?”) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe Minor Roles *Miss Raccoon *Opossum Kid *Nighthawk Kid *Owl Professor *Skunk Teacher *Bobby Skunk *Tiny Skunk *Sasquatch *Hedgehog Kid (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bandicoot Girl *Isaac Hyena (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Brandon Capybara (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Adam's Parents (Mentioned) *Mr. Blowhole (Mentioned) Quotes :Slips: Fly straight and true, my origami messenger. ---- :turns on a flashlight :Jake: Wow, fire in a jar. :Windsor: It's a modern marvel. ---- :Lupe: How can you be so casual, boys, when you're about to come face to face with those creatures? What, with their special, nocturnal eyeballs, sniffs freakishly strong sense of smell, and natural killing instincts. :Jake: She's right, Windsor. It's suicide! Maybe this is just Slips' time to go. Who are we to interrupt that whole food chain circle of life thing? :Ingrid: Aw, don't listen to Lupe, guys. She's just cranky cuz we interrupted her beauty sleep. :Lupe: And what does that have to do with us being hunted down like pork chops on the other side of that door? ---- :Raccoon Teacher: On creature's trash is another creature's five coarse meal. ---- :dig through the garbage; A possum finds an empty cup of banana pudding :Possum: Looky what I found. Banana pudding. :Jake: Hey, that's mine! I thought I licked that thing clean! ---- :walks into a class full of owls :Windsor: Oh, sorry to interrupt, professor. I'm looking for my friend, Slips. :Owl Professor: Who. :Windsor: He's a snake. We wort of lost track of him today. :Owl Students: Who. :Windsor: Well, all of us, actually. Huh, it's quite shameful, I know. That's why we're trying to find him. :Owl Professor: Who. :Windsor: Oh, this is Jake Spidermonkey. He's best friends with Adam Lyon. :gets tired of the shtick and slaps his forehead :Jake: Windsor, this is completely lame. :Windsor: Jake, the professor is imploring the Socratic message which seeks to arrive at an answer, through a series of probative queries. :Jake: I'll give you some probative queries! :Own Professor: What? ---- :Windsor: And with the dawn, so begins my search for a new best friend. ---- :Slips: Hey, sup? :Adam: Sup!? Slips, where have you been!? :Slips: Oh, dude. After I shed my skin I met up with this rat looking kid, who traded me these cool night vision goggles for some trash. After I had these things, I had no trouble finding my way home, where I had a good night sleep. :Adam: Slips, we thought you were DEAD! And here you are, not dead, but at home, asleep! We were looking for you all night. :Slips: Okay, awkward moment ... exiting. Trivia *The title is a pun on the phrase "Don't Knock It, 'Til You Try It", and a reference from Jake's line saying "You shouldn't knock it, till you try it", in the episode "Chew on This". *It's learned that CDMS has a night school program for nocturnal animals. *Silhouettes of Isaac Hyena and Brandon Capybara appear at the beginning of the episode as students of night school, despite both of them attending school during the day. *Windsor breaks the fourth wall, saying that his flashback should explain why Slips was left behind in school. *First time Lupe and Ingrid visit Adam's house and second time Windsor visits, since "Up All Night", and third time Jake visits, since "Up All Night" and "Sick Day". *Lupe uses the word "pink" to describe the human species. *Adam's Parents are mentioned in dialogue. First, Adam begs his friends to leave his house before his parents wake up. Next, Adam's night vision goggles are taken away and worries about his mom's punishment for losing them. *The four food groups for scavengers are garbage, trash, refuse, and junk. *Vandalism on the side of the school reads "PORK", which can not only be a kind of food, but is commonly used as a slang term for a well-known swear word, that is often spelled in all forms by vandals, especially in middle school and high school environments. *The phrase "One creature's trash is another creature's five coarse meal" is a take on the phrase "One man's trash is another man's treasure", and it basically holds up the same meaning. *The constellation Serpens is mistaken for Slips Python by the Stargazers club, because they are both "animals" from the Serpentes family. *Windsor talks to an owl, who can only hoot. Windsor doesn't understand that the owl isn't actually talking to him and mistakes him for asking "Who?". With ever "Who?" Windsor responds accordingly, leading to a nonsensical and meaningless conversation. This is a reference to the famous Abbot and Costello comedy routine, "Who's on First Base?". *Sasquatch is the hall monitor. *Second time Slips sheds his skin since "The Sheds". *'Billboard Gag:' "Good Morning Students" and "Good Night Students". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Slips Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Lupe episodes Category:Ingrid Episodes